L'affaire Cassie Meyer
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: Dix ans après son kidnapping, Cassandra Rivera vit une vie parfaitement normale dans la ville d'Amoris. Castiel Meyer, de son côté, vit une vie misérable depuis la mort de sa soeur Cassie. Lors du vandalisme de SWEET, le café des parents de Cassandra, l'affaire Cassie Meyer fût ré-ouverte, leur apportant une nouvelle qui changea la vie des deux adolescents à tout jamais.


Le poste de police était en effervescence. Une série de vandalisme avait eue lieu durant la nuit, occupant ainsi tous les inspecteurs dont le poste de Sweet Amoris disposait.

John Montana, 53 ans, était en train de remplir un rapport concernant le vandalisme d'une boutique de vêtements lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il prit le combiné, l'afficheur indiquant que son patron l'appelait de son bureau.

-Je suis étonné que vous soyez toujours là, John, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Il y a beaucoup trop à faire. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que vous ne m'appeliez pas pour discuter.

-Effectivement. Le café _Sweet_ a été vandalisé également. Ils viennent d'appeler. Pouvez-vous aller voir?

-Je pars sur le champ.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Montana était dans son véhicule de patrouille et se dirigeait vers le café étudiant du lycée de la ville.<p>

-Donc, vous avez entendu du bruit depuis votre appartement, situé à l'étage?

-Oui, Marc est descendu et a trouvé le café dans cet état. Nous avons été chanceux, répondit une femme dans la quarantaine.

-Chanceux? Que voulez-vous dire?

-Cassandra fait souvent ses devoirs dans le café. Elle préfère l'atmosphère là. Elle dit que ça l'aide à réfléchir.

L'inspecteur allait continuer avec son interrogatoire de routine lorsqu'une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans entra dans la pièce, tenant deux cafés fumant. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns-roux et ses yeux étaient comparables à de l'émeraude. John se figea, reconnaissant ses traits familiers, quoique plus âgés.

_C'est impossible..._

-Oh Cass, merci beaucoup. Tu devrais aller au lit, il est déjà tard.

-J'y allais justement. Je voulais juste t'apporter ça. Bonne nuit maman, dit-elle en faisait la bise à Sarah, la propriétaire du café.

_...mais elle lui ressemble tellement..._

Cassandra repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant un inspecteur confus dans son sillage. Reprenant ses esprits, John se leva et remit son manteau.

-Bien Madame Rivera, ce sera tout pour ce soir. L'équipe scientifique passera demain matin vers dix heures afin de vérifier les empreintes et autres traces d'ADN que le ou les coupables auraient pu laisser.

_Reprends-toi John! Il est impossible que Cassandra Rivera soit reliée à une affaire vielle de plus de dix ans. _

Et l'inspecteur quitta le café.

* * *

><p>-Montana. Qui est à l'appareil?<p>

-John, c'est Jeff du labo.

-Bonjour Jeff. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi?

-Tu ne le croiras jamais. Tu sais les empreintes du café _Sweet_ que tu m'as envoyées?

-Ouais. Des résultat?

-Bien mieux! Tu te souviens de l'affaire 'Cassie Meyer'?

-Abrèges Jeff.

-Certaines empreintes retrouvées au café appartiennent à Cassie Meyer selon nos fichiers.

-C'est impossible. Elle est morte depuis dix ans. C'est moi qui ait mené l'enquête.

_Mais ce ne peut être une coïncidence...Cassandra Rivera est son portrait craché..._

-John, j'ai refais le test une cinquantaine de fois. C'est positif à 100%. Et je sais que cela parait fou, j'ai aussi participé à cette enquête je te rappelle. Mais on doit se faire à l'évidence: Cassie Meyer est en vie.

L'inspecteur était sous le choc. L'affaire Cassie Meyer avait été la seule qu'il n'avait jamais résolue. La jeune fille avait été enlevée alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre et on l'avait retrouvée plusieurs heures plus tard. Malheureusement, elle était déjà morte. Jamais son assassin n'avait été retrouvé. Si John était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle était six pieds sous terre. Mais alors, comment ses empreintes s'étaient-elles retrouvées au café? Et, admettons que Cassie soit en vie, qui occupait sa tombe?

* * *

><p>-Madame Rivera, je sais que cela va vous sembler hors-sujet mais...Cassandra est-elle votre fille biologique?<p>

Le visage de Sarah se décomposa et John su qu'il tenait une piste. Comme elle prit du temps pour répondre, il poursuivit:

-Madame Rivera, c'est important.

-Je...non. Je ne suis pas la mère de Cass, nous l'avons adoptée lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux ans, finit-elle par souffler.

_Deux ans? Alors mon hypothèse est fausse...À moins que..._

-C'est-il passé quelque chose il y a environ dix ans? Un changement de comportement peut-être?

-Oui. Mais, après ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Ce qui s'est passé?

-Cassandra a été kidnappée. Heureusement, elle a été retrouvée et n'avait aucune blessure. Cependant...elle n'avait plus aucun souvenirs. Ils appellent cela le choc post traumatique.

-Quand était-ce?

-Le 28 juillet 2004. Vers dix heures. Ils l'ont retrouvée le lendemain aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

_Le 28 juillet 2004...Le même jour et la même heure que Cassie Meyer...Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais établi de lien? De plus, sans souvenirs, Cassandra ne peut démentir que Cassie est morte ce jour-là. _

-Madame Rivera, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je dois vous demander une autre petite chose.

-Oui?

-Je vais avoir besoin des empreintes de Cassandra.

* * *

><p>-John, tu avais raison. Les empreintes que tu m'a envoyée correspondent. La fille du propriétaire est belle et bien Cassie Meyer, déclara Jeff une fois que l'inspecteur eu décroché.<p>

Montana soupira et conclu l'appel. Comment annoncer aux Rivera que leur fille n'est pas la leur? Et comment le dire aux Meyer, qui croient leur fille morte depuis dix ans? Cela s'annonçait difficile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fait une erreur et cela avait détruit la vie des Meyer. Il se devait de la réparer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décrocha le téléphone.

-Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Mme. Meyer?

* * *

><p>-Cassandra, je sais que cela va être difficile à entendre, mais je veux que tu écoutes l'inspecteur Montana jusqu'au bout.<p>

John était de retour au café et avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux Rivera. Il ne restait qu'à prévenir Cassandra et le fils des Meyer. Il bût une gorgée de son café et se lança:

-Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de ton enlèvement alors laisse-moi reprendre depuis le début. Dans la nuit du 28 juillet 2004, deux jeunes filles ont été enlevées par leurs parents biologiques. Elles étaient jumelles, mais ignoraient l'existence l'une de l'autre. Suite à une crise de folie des parents, Cassandra Rivera est morte et Cassie Meyer, témoin du meurtre, a perdu tout souvenir de sa vie.

La jeune femme était sous le choc. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

-Mais...Cassandra n'est pas morte...C'est moi...

-C'est là qu'est l'erreur. Nous avons analysé tes empreintes. Tu n'es pas Cassandra Rivera, mais plutôt Cassie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, l'inspecteur Montana fit des heures supplémentaires. Il a rencontré les Meyer et leur fils afin d'annoncer à celui-ci la nouvelle. Cela s'était annoncé quasiment aussi pire que de l'annoncer à Cassandra -enfin, Cassie- car Castiel Meyer avait été le plus détruit par la disparition de sa soeur. Évidemment, il a piqué une crise, reprochant à John son incompétence. Il voulait voir sa sœur et il voulait la voir maintenant. Montana ne pouvant communiquer l'adresse etou son nom, il ne divulgua que la ville où elle habitait maintenant. Épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement, l'inspecteur rentra chez lui, envahi par les remords. Il ne serait pas facile d'oublier une erreur si horrible, qui avait détruit deux familles. Mais il devrait apprendre à vivre avec.

-Je suis désolé Cassie, Cassandra, Castiel...souffla-t-il en déverrouillant la porte de chez lui.


End file.
